1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding support for a cloth to be sewn (referred to as a sewn product hereinafter) in a sewing machine.
2. Prior Art
The applicant proposed a sewing device for continuously fabricating a sewn product of thin cloth folded over several times such as a gauze mask as illustrated in FIG. 9. The sewing device comprising a pair of feeding members 2 provided apart from each other by a given distance above a sewing machine table 1 feeds a sewn product T into a gap S defined by the sewing machine table 1 and the pair of feeding members 2 by moving the same forward and backward to sew the both side portions of the sewn product T with a pair of sewing machines provided on the sewing machine table 1.
In such a sewing device, however, the gap S is unadjustably defined by a feeding surface 4a of a guide plate 4 provided on the sewing machine table 1 on which the sewn product T is put and the feeding members 2 of belts wound around belt pulleys 3, causing a technical problem that it is difficult to feed the sewn product T of folded thin cloth through the gap S and an error in sewing is liable to occur. It is to be understood that the elements of the sewing device illustrated in FIG. 9 are shown in profile. Thus, only one of the pair of feeding members 2 and the pair of belt pulleys 3 are shown. The other of the pair of feeding members and belt pulleys are located directly behind the ones shown.
That is, when the sewn product T of folded cloth is fed through the gap S, it is not fed under the pair of feeding members 2 smoothly but is rolled in or pulled by the feeding members 2 at the front edge portions T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 thereof which are brought into contact with the feeding members 2 as illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11 so that the folds of the sewn product T are deformed or the front edge portions T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 thereof are largely folded to be subjected to sewing as they are, causing a defective product. Such a trouble is liable to occur when the gap S is not proper for the thickness t of the sewn product T made of folded cloth.